New york!
by coolkitten12
Summary: After five years away from the city she grew up in and the boy who means the world to her mia is forced to face her worst nightmare or will it turn out to be a trip of her dreams? mayb MM
1. revelations

**Wednesday 25th November**

Oh My God! NO! She cannot, she wouldn't. Hate her, she's right, I do hate her, especially when she does this to me. What _was _Grandmere thinking, she hated it when I lived in New York all those years ago, now she wants me to go back there, after all that happened. She must be insane, that's it, she hit her head! Sure, I get to see my mom again, but really making me go back to the place where I had my heart broken all those years ago. If that wasn't bad enough, I have to stay in the apartment block as him! He will only be next door! I haven't spoken to him or Lilly in about 5 years, not since that night. It still hurts to think about it. Now, out of the blue Grandmere says

"Oh and Amelia, don't forget that you are going to New York tomorrow!" I had no idea what she was talking about; I would definitely remember if she had told me about it before. I have to go now, someone want to speak to me.

**Later on Wednesday**

If it wasn't bad enough that I have to go back to New York tomorrow, mom just phoned, she sounded really weird, I wonder what wrong. The last time one of my parents phoned and sounded weird I found out I was a princess. What could it be this time? I wonder if Grandmere already knows what's wrong, I wonder if that's why I'm being sent home, well to my original home, the palace is now my home. I hope mom's ok, what if something's wrong with Rocky, please don't let that be true. I just realised, Rocky! Will he even know who I am? I mean, I left when he was only 3. I would have stayed around longer I just couldn't stay anywhere near that creep.

What am I saying, Michael, his name still sends my heart racing, I still love him, and I never stopped loving him. I never said goodbye to him, but I new he didn't care any more. Not after what I saw that night. I'm not even sure it was his fault, maybe it was all a misunderstanding, maybe she tricked him. I never liked her, the minute she arrived I felt awkward around her, but Michael thought she was great. I should have seen it, it continued for a year and I didn't even notice.

Great now I'm crying again. How pathetic am I, it happened 5 years ago and yet I still get upset about it every day. Michael meant the world to me, why didn't I talk to him about it. Even afterwards when he phoned me I still wouldn't speak to him. Ok, the first thing I am going to do when I get to New York tomorrow s find out where he is and talk to him, I need to know what was going on, I need to be sure that I didn't just jump to conclusions, well I have to get up early for my flight tomorrow, maybe this trip won't be so bad, maybe it'll help me to understand what really happened the night my heart broke into a thousand pieces.


	2. The Plane Ride

_**Hi everyone, sorry for that shortness of the first chapter, this chapter should hopefully be longer, I still have no idea where this is going so if anyone has any ideas please let me no! Thanks for all review, they are appreciated and I take your comments into account.**_

**_Coolkitten12. _**

**Thursday 26th November, Plane to New York**

I have just had the most hectic morning, EVER! I had to get up at 5am to catch my plane. Hello! I have a private jet, why do I have to get up so early when it could leave any time I want!

Before I left Grandmere called me into her room, which smelt of old cigarettes, not pleasant. Why can't she understand that by smoking cigarettes she is not only harming herself but also everyone around her? Anyway back to the subject at hand.

Grandmere called me in and gave me a small black box. She told me that it is very important not to look inside it until I get home. I found it really hard not to open it so I have stuffed it in my suitcase so that it is no where near me. I do have some self control just not enough to survive a roughly 9 hour trip (**a/n, if anyone knows a more exact flight time for a trip between Genovia and New York please could you let me know)** with a little black box, which I'm not allowed to open staring me in the face. I have no idea what it could be. It's not big enough to be something like a phone, but it's to big to just be a pair of earrings. It's a mystery to me.

Another weird thing that happened this morning was that when I checked my emails (I got broadband installed on all palace computers about two years after I arrived) instead of the one in my inbox being from Grandmere or dad about some grand ball or something it was from an email I didn't recognise. I printed it off and put it here:

_Dear Mia (or Amelia if that's what you like to be called),_

_I can't wait to see you, though after all these year you probably don't want to see me. I no I made some mistakes but we need to talk. I hope I will catch you when you arrive in New York! Xxx_

The first thought I had was that it was from Michael but then I thought he doesn't know my email address here at the palace. I got rid of my "FtLouie" one when I moved here. Grandmere thought it was an "inappropriate way to represent ones self." Also not even my mum knows my official Princess Amelia email so I don't know how anyone could get it. I guess I'll find out when I land.

This journey has been surprisingly less turbulent than usual, also I guess I must've gotten over my flight sickness because I feel fine. I cannot wait, in a few hours I will get to see my mom and brother and Mr.. No must call him Frank, he hasn't been my teacher in 6 years; I must remember to call him frank.

The Pilot just told us that we are about to land; I can't believe I've been on this plane for 9 hours already. Lars is fast asleep, he didn't like being woken up early either. I have to stop writing soon because I'm not allowed to have my little fold down table, folded down.

I hope mum remembered to come to the airport. She told me the story the other day of how she forgot to pick Rocky up from School the other day, even though he's been going for 3 years. I can see the lights of New York ahead of me. It looks no different to how it looked 5 years ago, I feel like I've travelled back in time. The seat belt sign has just lit up so must stop writing now, more once I'm off the plane.


	3. Woo, this is Luxury!

**_Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews, they really make my day. I thought I'd treat you to the next chapter. Especially now that I think I know where this is going!_**

_**Here goes.**_

**Still Thursday 26th November**

We have arrived at mom's new apartment. It's amazing! I have got to tell you about all that has happened in the last few hours. Today has been an amazing day. I'll go back to just after getting off the plane.

The plane had a smooth landing, I had managed to wake Lars, though he was still very tired, he had apparently had a hectic night, I dunno why. The pilot thanked us for flying with him (the usual speech he gives before we get off the plane). I walked out of the door and was feeling really upset at first because at I couldn't see mom anywhere. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of her. I felt a rush of joy; it was so lovely to see her after not seeing each other for 5 years! I rushed over to her and we had a huge, long hug. She made me feel so safe.

Then I realised there was no Mr Frank. (**_A/n this is meant to look like Mia has crossed it out, however I'm not sure it's worked). _**I asked mom where he was. She explained that he was still at work; apparently he had been really cross as the school hadn't allowed him to have the day off the meet me (sound like something a head of AEHS would say). I asked mom if Mrs Gupta was still the principle, even though it been 6 years. To my surprise she said she was.

We then headed out of the airport. Mom lead me towards a limo, I was kinda surprised that Grandmere had arranged a limo, especially when my driver, Hans was still in Genovia, having a holiday. It turned out that it wasn't a limo because of me, it was moms! This became apparent when we got closer and all these people started charging towards yelling her name and saying comment like

"Helen Thermopolis, I love your baby Rocky portrait."

I had no idea that her latest painting had made her this famous,. I heard it made her a lot of money, but not fame. Anyway, after diving into the Limo there was a slight awkwardness. I couldn't believe that it was like this with mom. I decided to start a conversation with her. I wrote it here for future reference.

_Me: Mom, where's Rocky, does he even remember me, what did he say when you told him I was coming._

**Mom: Woah, slow down hunni, one question at a time, we have plenty of it. Rocky is still at school, Frank is going to pick him up after work, at around 4pm. Of course Rocky remembers you, we have told him all about you, he can't wait to get to know you and when we told him you were coming he was ecstatic. He's been very hyper the last few days.**

_Me: Good, I was really worried he wouldn't want to know me, seeing as I left when he was so young. _

**Mom: of course not hunni. We explained to him what happen, of course not in all the detail, but he understood.**

I couldn't think of anything else to say so I just fell silent. Then Out of nowhere mom said;

**Mia, I no it may be awkward living so close to Michael but you have to realise that it wasn't deliberate. Oh I'm so sorry.**

She then burst into tears. This confirmed my feeling that something was wrong. I leant over a comforted her. I told her not to worry and that it was actual useful that he lived so close because I wanted to talk to him while I was here. She seemed glad to hear this.

After about another 20 minutes the limo stopped and mom declared we had arrived. I was very excited. I hadn't seen this apartment before. Mom had told me about it, but not in much detail. I stepped out to see this huge apartment complex. It was nothing like I had imagined. I had imagined a small apartment block that appeared expensive but was not much different to normal apartments.

The family had only moved in four months ago, a few weeks after the money started rolling I for mom "little Rocky" painting. It's not what it sounds like, a portrait of my brother it's a very clever painting actually. Mom took parts of rocky, for instance his eyes, and embedded them in a giant Rocky mountain. It was a huge hit; one person brought it for 55 million! (**A/n if this seems too much for a painting just let me know how much it should be) **Mom said that I could have a look around later but said it would be best if she showed me and Lars up to the apartment first.

So we went in this one section of the complex and got the elevator up one floor. When the doors opened I saw a huge hallway with 4 doors, very spread apart. We went into one of the middle ones. The apartment was so much bigger than where we used to live and even tough they had only moved in they were fully moved in, mom had really worked hard. Then she gave me the guided tour. There were so many rooms, and even an upstairs. How weird it that, an apartment with an upstairs.

After she had shown me all of the other rooms, she led me to my own room. I nearly started crying, it was so kind of her. Even though I left 5 years ago she still arranged it so that I had my own room! I love my room; I'm sitting here writing this in it right now. There isn't much furniture, mom said she go out with me tomorrow and by me load more things, which is so kind of her. There is a giant bed and a walk in wardrobe. It may not be as big as the palace, but it feels so much more like home than the palace does, even after 5 years.

Mom just yelled me, she asked me if I would go and get the mail from downstairs as she hadn't been able to get it. She said that I could go and have a look around the rest of the complex and that she would give me a map to make sure I didn't get lost. Lars says he wants to have a rest, mom said it would be ok for me to go off on my own, as long as I was back in half an hour and that I was careful. I said I would be. I'm going off to look around now, more later on about the place!

_**Again, thanks for the reviews. I hope this is good and that it's long enough for you all. I'm trying to make my chapters a bit longer. I now do know where this try id going (roughly). Hope you are all good. Next chapter may take a while as it's my birthday tomorrow and my party o Saturday so I'm gonna b a bit busy. I'll try and put a chapter up on Friday if I get the chance.**_

_**Thanks so much From Coolkitten12! xxx**_


	4. Elevator

_**Heylo to all or any fans I have. I have had a very hectic few days, but now it's all calm again so I have time to write. Thought I would treat you guys to chapter 4. So enjoy, and if you have time (which I understand not everyone has) could you maybe let me know what you think?**_

_**Chapter 4- What's this?**_

Woah! Did I mention this place was massive? I was out for half an hour and I only had time too look around one room. Seriously! The room I saw was absolutely amazing! Let me tell you about it. It's a gym. I have never, in my life, ever seen a gym like this one. I am going to have to go there and work out very often while I'm here. The guys that were in there were so trimmed and tome, their bodies gleamed with sweat! They weren't the best part!

The best part of this whole place is the elevator opposite this apartment door. I know, it sound really strange but I do have my reasons. You want me to explain? Really? I guess I could take a short time to tell you. Okay this is the story. I was in the elevator and just as the doors were shutting I heard someone yell;

**"Hold the door! Please!"**

I hit the hold button as waited as I heard deep pants coming towards the door. I guessed the guy was running over to catch the elevator as fast as he could.

It was then that I felt my whole face burning up. I spun my body away from the guy, hiding my face and staring intensely at the buttons, which had suddenly become extremely interesting. What was it that made me blush so terribly? The person who the voice belonged to! MICHAEL! I know that I said I would talk to him but that was before I a) saw how stunning he looked now and b) realised that it was going to be impossible for me to look at him without my face turning into a tomato. I can stand up in front of some of the most powerful men (and women) in the world, including George Bush, yet I can't stand in an elevator with my ex boyfriend, five years after we split up.

It was probably because he looked _so _amazing! He was like all of those other guys in the gym, yet he was better, he seemed to just project sexiness! I guess he uses the gym a lot. He was so gorgeous, I know he's my ex, and I shouldn't keep going on about him but his muscles were so toned, so, well, manly! It's the only way to describe them. His hair was long than before but still had that deep, sexual brown shade to it that it had all those years ago.

Just as I was getting used to being in the elevator, another moment of sheer embarrassment occurred. While I stood there starring at the buttons, trying to get up the courage to actually turn around and speak to him, just say "Hi, Michael, how are you?" when he lent over towards me and said,

"Would you mind pressing the button to send the elevastor to the ground floor for me please?"

I just assumed he didn't recognise me so I quickly apologised in the most princess like manner I could and pressed the button. The doors swung shut and the elevator sailed downwards. After a few seconds the friendly woman's voice, which always chimes in an elevator, informed us that the doors were opening and to mined them. They swung open and stepped back motioning to Michael to leave first.

That was when it happened. The reason why I love that elevator so much! He walked out of the doors but just before he turned the corner he turned to face me and said

"By the way, it's nice to see you again Mia"

And with that he was gone and my heart had turned into a gooey slush. After all these years he still recognised me. Even after the dreadful break up we had, he still seemed to be glad to see me again. That is going to be a very hard moment to beat. **(A/n Later on I shall write a list of Mia's best ever moments.) **The way it made me feel was absolutely indescribable. Just like the night of the winter ball, that first night we kissed.

Anyway, after he left I finally made my legs take me out of the elevator and I carried on my way, looking around.

Ow! Sorry but something is prodding me… Oh My God! In all the excitement of this place (which at the moment feels so magical) I totally forgot about the black box Grandmere gave me! I guess I would be okay top open it now, seeing as I am in New York now. Just have to… unhook… this… little hook thingy. There we go. Man that was stiff.

What's this? It's a key, but what too? Not a car or some kind of jewellery box, its too big, so what could it be for? I'll go and ask mom, she may know. What is Grandmere up to? Why could I not open this till I arrived here? I don't understand this, maybe mom will explain.

There's the door, I bet that's Frank (hey I remembered to call him Frank) and rocky. I can't wait, must go now. I'll find out about the key and let you no.

**That's all for now, I'm sorry if this is a bit un-Mia but I'm trying really hard to make it sound like her. Also I want to say thanks too all my reviewers, I am trying to reply to you all but sometimes it take longer than other t9mes. Also thank you to my beta reader (who joins me after this chapter) PadfootprincessJ. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one soon (especially if I have a boring lesson tomorrow). Thanks for your dedication. Coolkitten12! Xxx**

**p.s thank you for all sticking with this story! **


	5. The box

_**Hey everyone. I am soooo sorry it has been so long since I have added a chapter, everything has been way too hectic. But a lot of my coursework is done now so I shud b able to update a bit over the summer hols. **_

**Thursday 26th November, 9pm**

Oh. My. God! Ok you now how I always say I hate Grandmere, not so much any more. She is like the most amazing grandmother EVER! (Ok maybe that's kind of an exaggeration but still). You will not believe me when I tell you what she (and my mom and Frank) has done. I no that I was moaning a few days ago about coming to New York but I was just being silly, I still love New York, even if it's where Michael lives.

It wasn't Frank or rocky at the door, just our other neighbour. So instead I went into the kitchen after finding the box to find mom, making pancakes. She told me to sit down and loaded my plate full of them. She then sat down opposite me. I looked at her. She seemed happy yet sad at the same time (and yes this is possible). I asked her what was wrong, but she said she couldn't tell me just yet. I was very concerned by this but then remembered the black box. When I mentioned it she immediately cheered up (it turns out that she had been very concerned that Grandmere wouldn't have given it to me).

My mom told me the whole story. About 1 year ago mom had spoken to dad and told him that they were moving because she had been making a lot more money and they needed somewhere bigger to live. He had asked her why she was telling him this. It turned out that mom had been missing me a lot and had wanted to be able to see me more often. Dad had said that he wasn't sure how them moving apartment was linked. Now comes the best bit. Mom said she wanted it to be possible for me to come and stay with them, but dad felt that after living in the palace I would want a place of my own ( being 23 and all) and he was right. Over the next few months, after lengthy talks with Grandmere my dad and mom made a decision, which surprisingly Grandmere agreed with. For you to fully understand why Grandmere agreed you need to understand what has happened in her life.

While my love life stood still because I couldn't get over Michael, her's had started moving again. She met a man called Estabon who was a descendant from the Tupin family (a very old and wealthy family in Genovia). They had been going out for almost two years when this plan was devised and had decided to get married. Grandmere began to relax and got this feeling that the heir to the throne of Genovia (as unbelievable as this may sound I swear it is true) did no longer need to live in Genovia and it would do her good to live away from her country, keeping in touch with it of course and visiting every holiday. So after all the protesting I did about moving to Genovia, when I finally move there Grandmere wants rid of me! But it's a good thing.

The plan that everyone came up with (without letting me know) was that I was to get my own apartment, which was paid for. It turns out that's what the key is for (and mom threw in a free gym membership card!). I now have my very own apartment, next door to my family with my ex just down the hall. Ok so the second part I shouldn't be so happy about but I am for some reason. The furniture mom said she was gunna buy me was for my whole apartment, not just my room.

It's so perfect. It has its own kitchen with fully fitted fixtures (fridge, oven, dishwasher, a must have), a medium sized dining room with breakfast bar (I've always wanted one of them), a large living room and then I have my own huge bedroom, a spare bedroom and a study. It's all a little empty at the moment, I'm in my room in mom's apartment at the moment but I'll move into mine when I have some furniture. Rocky has already asked if he can stay over at mine some nights (he is so sweet, I cant believe I missed him growing up). I said he would have to wait until I've moved in but then he's free to come round whenever he likes (within reason) which seemed to cheer him up.

Since mom doesn't go to work as such and I don't have anywhere to go we are going to go shopping tomorrow and mom said that Grandmere and dad are footing the bill for most things, seeing as they are rich, though so is mom now I guess. Mom even said that I could redecorate some rooms if I wanted, I'm thinking of asking her to paint a special piece on one wall of my bedroom, I think it'll make her happy, it'll have to be something with animals in it. But that's the only room I m going to decorate, the rest doesn't need it, seeing as these apartments are new and fully decorated already.

Frank's been amazing too. When he got home mom told him that I new about the apartment and he said he would buy me my own table football table and big screen television. Rocky protested a bit asking why he never got things like that but then I told him he could come over anytime to watch television and play table football, while perked him up (I think he's more excited about my new apartment then I am). This is going to be amazing.

After all this excitement I logged onto Rocky's pc (it's top of the line!), he said I could of course, I wouldn't just go on it without asking. I checked my emails again, and there was another email, I still haven't worked out who the first one was from, from an address I hadn't received an email from in a log time, this one I recognised seeing as she was the only one I gave my new address to. Tina. She said that it was great to hear that I was in Genovia and that she would love for us to meet up and have a chat. She told me that there was something she needed to ask me abut but it would wait 'til we met in person. I wrote back arranging a meeting for tomorrow afternoon, that way I can get my furniture and then meet Tina for coffee afterwards.

Mom just came in and commented on how it was nice to see I was still using my diary after all these years (of course it was a different one but it was still thanks to her that I started writing everything down). We are going out for a meal soon so I had better get dressed. One problem with this whole moving in thing, all my stuff is back in Genovia, I wont get it for ages. Oh well you live with it when it means you get a new apartment.

T_**hanks for reading., I know this chapter isn't that great but its taking me a while to get back into the flow of writing this, I have forgotten some of the stuff I was gonna do but I still know partly where I'm going. If you have the time please review (I wont b angry if you don't though). Lul coolkitten12 xxx**_


	6. Old Friends never truly leave

_**Just a quick note to say I have decided not to do it as a diary anymore but just from POV, this allows me to involve other characters telling the story. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Coolkitten12.**_

Mia's POV

I went to lunch today with Tina, it was really nice seeing her again but I was so nervous before hand. She was, IS one of my best mates. I hadn't seen her for about 2 years, not since that Christmas in Genovia where she was yell at by Grandmere, an she hadn't done anything, it was all Rene's fault, suggesting that strip bowling. Tina was drunk that night, she didn't mean to participate.

We met at this small Italian restaurant, called something like Del Piero (though I swear that's the name of an Italian footballer?) It was this specialist vegetarian place, which was really sweet of Tina to think about.

Tina had changed so little, the main difference I spotted was that she no longer had a body guard, I guess her father had stopped being so paranoid, especially after his oil company crashed (and burned) when a great fire struck one of their liners. It wasn't good, but at least no one got hurt (apart from all the sea creatures).

We spent the first 2 courses catching up and then, while drinking coffee she told me what she ad wanted to talk to me about. She and Boris (the Russian from school who tucked his sweater into his trousers and once dated Lilly), they are getting married! I couldn't believe it, last time I saw her she told me how they were still together but the relationship was hard work, not at all like the ones in her romance novel, (Tina is now a published writer of romance novels, something which I wish to someday achieve myself!).

And guess wha else, she wants ME to be her maid of honour, I was certainly honoured!.

Another great thing happened to me today- This place just keeps getting better and better- I bumped into Michael again while on my way back to the apartment AND since I hadn't been able to talk to him about what happened that I night I too the opportunity to invite him over so we could discuss it, but he doesn't no that yet. He said that he would but only if I would afterwards accompany him to this restaurant which he thought I would like, im not sure which one though, I'll have to go and ask him later what I need to wear. The thing was, I wasn't certain he was asking me just as a friend, but im sure it was I mean he cant still love me after I deserted him or what he must think was not reason, 5 years ago.

Michael's POV

All right, so Lilly would say it was a stupid thing to do, that I need to move on, she "obviously" doesn't have any feeling for me since she hasn't spoken to me in 5 years. But I couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful when I was talking to her earlier, it just felt right. And also, though I hate to admit it, I guess my feelings for her never went away, though I don't think I love her a much as I used to. But I have to forget all those feeling, she left me 5 years ago with no reason, maybe she just tired of me and wanted a change, but I think it may b something more than that, ill have to ask her later when I take her to Del Pedro, this little Italian place which specialises in vegetarian food, somewhere Tina pointed out to me a few weeks ago.

Mia just came and asked me what she should wear to dinner, I told her it was a casual place so jeans would do and that seemed to relax her, she's been nervous around me a lot recently, well the last few days but still. I know it sounds stupid but whenever I talk to her I fall deeper and deeper in love with her. Why do allow myself to be so stupid, my heart must be ready to break, yet it refuses to stay away.

Mia's POV

Okay, now I know what to wear I can decide what to say to Michael, how to ask him what happened all those years ago. Do I tell him what I saw? Explain why I left would be the best way but how do I do that? I haven't had to handle a situation like this before, why does he have to make it harder by being so damn hot? Sometimes I hate my life (though not as much as I used to). Mum's yelling me, I have to go check what she wants.

Michaels Pov

Lilly phoned a few minutes ago, she asked me how I was and was intrigued when I said fine. I've been kinda bummed since Mia left, but seeing her again has brightened my mood. Lilly kept telling me to get over Mia but it just wasn't that easy, how do just get over someone who you have been in love with for over 10 years? Lilly doesn't understand what its like to truly love somebody, she hasn't had a proper boyfriend since she and Boris split, so who is she to give me relationship advice, she then went on to question me on Mia, asking whether she was in New York yet. I was surprised that Mia hadn't told Mia seeing as they were still good friends, though not a good as the used to be, Lilly isn't good at long distance relationships. I told Lil Mia's new number and I guess she went off to phone her cos she hung up immediately, oh well at least she forgot about berating me on asking Mia out.

Mia's Pov

I knew there was someone I had forgotten to tell I was back in New York, and I also realised that that person what the author of the mysterious email I received back n Genovia. Okay so Lilly was slightly mad when I was talking to her earlier but she calmed down when I told her about my new apartment. "So your not going back to Genovia immediately then, this is a more permanent thing?" she asked, I told her that all I knew was that I have an apartment and no time when I have to return. Its odd Grandmere hasn't phoned yet to explain all this, im sure she will soon. After I had told Lilly that she was welcome to come any time to my apartment, just not tonight and she had tried to find out what I was up to (I have decided not to tell anyone im going to dinner with Michael, I mean I don't want them getting the wrong ideas now do I?) I finally managed to get her off the phone so I could get back to deciding what I wanted to say to Michael, I had chosen to go with the direct approach but still had no clue how to do that, it was just then the stupid doorbell rang. Damn Michael for ALWAYS being on time.

Michael's Pov 

I arrived on time, as I didn't want to make a bad impression. She invited me in to her new apartment, it was very similar to mine but a lot less furnished. I sat on her new couch and took the wine glass when she offered it, making sure not to spill any wine on anything, including my new shirt. Then she sat down next to me and looked very serious.

"Michael we need to talk".

Mia's POV

I sat down beside him and put on my best serious voice "Michael we need to talk". I then went on to discuss with him everything about that night all those years ago, telling him I wanted to know if I had been a total idiot. I had. I ruined my chance the my one true love, the guy I never was able to get over, and now im sitting here in my bathroom, like I did all those times before crying me eye out with Michael hammering on the door being sweet and romantic and checking I'm alright. I wasn't alright I was currently hating myself, if I hadn't been such an idiot I could still be with him right now. I hate this place!

_**AN: the next chapter (which I will hopefully complete in the next day or two) will explain exactly what happened, I've put it off for long enough now, it will be in general POV as im still trying to work out which is my best style. Any opinion on this would be very much appreciated. Thanks to all me readers and reviewers, the reviews are appreciated however not compulsory. Coolkitten12.**_


	7. That Night

Thanks for sticking with me guys, hopefully some questions should be answered in this chapter.

**5 years ago, that night**

She sat there, feeling numb, her heart a lump of coal. How could she ever have loved him? Why didn't she suspect it before hand? And how could she ever have trusted that bitch?

What had she done to deserve this? She had dealt with everything over the last few years, princess lessons, mother dating her algebra teacher and becoming pregnant with his child (her mother that was, not her). She had even managed to survive high school. She should be happy, she had graduated few days before, she had persuaded her parents to let her have a party before everyone left for holidays (due to be held tomorrow), she had made it through and come out the other side, confident, happy and with a boyfriend who she loved and cared for, more than anything else in the world.

But now this, 2 days before she left for Genovia for the summer (she had persuaded Grandmere to let her go to university in America, as long as she took a degree in French.)

He was such a jerk. He had been hiding it all so well, and so had she. Shameeka. How long had they been friends now? How much had she stood up for her? But now that bitch moves in on her Guy, and is full on kissing him in full view of the public. All right, so it was in his apartment and they had their backs to the window, but she had seen it. He had said something to her and then she hand flung her arms around him and snogged him. Tears pricked her eyes. That's when she made her decision.

Mia didn't know what was happened at all that night. Shameeka was the only one Michael could trust, he knew that with a secret like this, Lilly and Tina just wouldn't be able to stop themselves from blabbing to Mia.

He had phoned Shameeka earlier that evening and found out that the last chance she could meet him before the party, was later that evening (when he had a date with Mia). He needed to tell someone, so that they could help him set it up tomorrow night at Mia's party. Therefore he had to cancel on Mia. She wouldn't mind though, and even if she did, she would after tomorrow nigh. He phoned her and though she seemed bummed she didn't ask why.

Shameeka turned up when she said she would and Michael took her upstairs to show her what he needed to discuss. Standing with his back to the window he produced a little box.

"OMG! Is that, what I think it is?" With those words Michaels flipped the lid revealing a glittering engagement ring with a single diamond ring in the middle. It had cost a lot, but it was worth it for Mia, his one true love.

"When, where, how?" Shameeka squealed.

"Tomorrow night at the party, that's what I need your help with, I have a plan as to how I want to propose but I need your help to get it perfect." He went on to describe how he planned to propose, which was the most romantic thing Shameeka had ever heard.

"So how do u think she will react?" Michael said nervously. Shameeka flung her arms round his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek, purely an act of happiness and friendship.

"She'll love it," Shameeka whispered into his ear.

The party never happened. Mia cancelled it and left the morning of the day, which would have changed her life, forever. Her mother understood, she was heart broken of course but she supported her daughter decision. It hurt Mia to leave her mom and brother, and even Mr G (she still couldn't call him Frank after all this time), but it would hurt more to stay around those two. She hated herself for never realising sooner. She moved to Genovia without going back to New York once for 5 years. In this time people got concerned and thought it would be best for her to return to her home, Grandmere didn't mind as she had her boyfriend, and her father was happy, if not a bit dubious but he knew Mia understood that if she needed to take her place in Genovia she would be happy to. And so Mia packed her bags and flew to New York to pick up roughly where she took off, and find out the truth about what happened that night.

Thanks for reading this chapter, it was the hardest yet to write but I managed it. I would love to hear your comments if possible (if not don't worry). The story is getting more exciting now with more things happening for Mia, her friends and her family. Next chapter up soon

Coolkitten12 xxx


	8. Will You?

Hello everyone. I think this has to be one of my favourite chapters. I hope you will all enjoy it. Please let me know what you think as it would really help with me deciding how far to take this story. Cheers. Coolkitten12

Eventually the bathroom door slid open and a pale faced Mia staggered out, tear streaming down her face. She felt like a complete and utter idiot. Her life could have been so perfect. She could have been married to the man of her dreams for five years, instead she was stuck in lobe with said man and knowing it could never happen because of her.

"Mia?" Michael slowly wandered over to the girl he never stopped loving. He placed his hands slofly upon her shoulders and lead her back to her couch."If I had known what you saw I would have done everything to try and tell you what happened. I'm so sorry I never got in touch. I was angry and frustrated. Hurt too. You have to understand Mia. The girl I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with just left with no explanation. I thought you had tired of me. I'm so sorry." Michael wrapped his arms round mia. The smell of his aftershave fill her body and she leaned her head against his chest, feeling his feel breathing.

"Michael I'm sorry, I should have hung around longher and told you. Maybe if I had everything would be different. But I was confused and angry. I couldn't bare it, so I left. It was the only way I could cope." They both sat there in slilence for a while, feeling like complete idiots. Each thought the other culdnt possibly still love them. Each being wrong.

Mia eventually stood up and walked to the window, staring out at the manhatten sky line. Michael knew he had to tell her now. If he didn't he never would. Lilly would tell him he was making a stupid mistake but he didn't care.

"Mia… I know you may not feel the same way but I have to tell you this now, or I will regret it for the rest of my life. Mia" He gulped hard trying to make the words come. "I … I still l.. love you." Mia's world stopped immediately. Michael had just told her he still loved her. She couldn't believe it. His firm hands were now on her shoulders. She turn slowly to face him and stared into his eyes. I was now or never. That was when she kissed his. All the feeling that she had for him, that had been pent up for 5 years flowed out of her and into that kiss. She had never felt as amazing as she did right then. Michaels arms locked round her waist, her round his neck. She could hear fire works going off in her mind. When they finally pulled apart mia melted on the spot. Nothing could spoil This moment.

"Amelia Mignionette Themopolis Renaldo." Michael said staring into Mia's eyes. Will you marry me?

See What I mean.


	9. Record studios and dress shopping

New York! Chapter 9

**A/N: yes its here finally, I know I took ages but I had to go back to school and I had to writer my new story. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I know I should have done this earlier, I would have ill try and change it later so it's on earlier chapters. I don't own princess diaries Meg Cabot does.**

----

Mia woke up. Her bed was so warm; she was still pretty jet lagged. All she wanted to do was stay in bed and sleep, and especially forget about last night. It hadn't been so bad, but she still wasn't sure she had made the right decision. Michael had proposed. But it wasn't right to say yes, and she knew it. So, instead of doing what she so wanted to, Mia had declined his offer.

----

Michael rolled over in his bed and glanced at the alarm clock. 10am.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. He was meant to be in the studio in less than half an hour to work on Skinner Box's new album.

He slowly lifted his body out of the comfy bed and into the shower. He was going to be late anyway, so why rush? He washed away the shame of last night. Why had he asked her to marry him? He must have been crazy. At least it wasn't a complete loss; she had agreed to go on a date later that night.

Michael stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around his waist. He wandered into his walk-in wardrobe and selected an outfit, from the many hanging there. It was smart and casual, a simple black shirt and jeans. He ran a brush through his hair and glanced at the watch he had just placed on his wrist. 10:15. He grabbed his keys and headed out of his apartment and towards the elevator.

----

Mia finally managed to lug her slender frame out of the bed. She glanced at her clock. 10am.

"Damn" she screeched. She was meant to be at Tina's at 10.30 and it was at least a 15 minute drive there. She rushed into the bathroom and had a quick shower, then threw on a baby blue t-shirt, jeans and her favourite denim jacket. Grabbing her mobile she glanced one last time at the clock. 10:15, just in time. She headed out of her apartment and towards the elevator to meet Lars in the foyer.

----

"We have to stop meeting like this" Michael laughed as they arrived at the elevator at the same time. Mia smiled, breathing in the scent of his aftershave. Her memory drifted back to the times in G+T while Michael had helped her with her algebra homework. Her smile extended.

"Off anywhere nice?" Mia asked. He looked amazing in that shirt and, though Mia knew she shouldn't think it, she was wondering what it would be like to tear the shirt off of him.

"Just to work really" Michael didn't know why, but he didn't want to tell Mia about Skinner Box getting a record contract, not yet. "What about you?"

"I'm going with Tina to look at dresses." Mia didn't know if Michael knew about Tina and Boris' wedding, but she didn't want to tell him in case he didn't.

Michael looked at Mia knowingly. Of course he knew what dresses Mia and Tina were looking at; Boris had told the guys about his engagement to his high school sweetheart. Michael was going to be Boris' best man, but he wouldn't tell Mia that either, not just yet. The lift finally arrived. They walked into it and Mia leaned in front of Michael to press the button for the lobby, leaving his nose full of the scent of her Herbal Essences Fruit Fusions shampoo. Michael remembered all of the times they had laid together on the couch in his apartment.

"Some things never change" he thought, a small smile creeping onto his face.

----

They stood in silence listening to the tinny elevator music playing Fall Out Boy as they sailed down towards the lobby. As the familiar voice chimed in warning them that the doors were opening, Michael turned to face Mia. He could tell she was still tired from the drowsiness in her beautiful grey eyes.

"I'll pick you up at seven okay?" he enquired just as Mia was walking out of the elevator. Mia nodded and they went their separate ways, Michael to the car park and Mia to where her Nordic bodyguard was standing waiting.

----

Lars was sharing Mia's apartment, she had given him a room in which he could sleep, in case she ever needed a late night bodyguard. It was cheaper than staying in a hotel. He had left the apartment earlier, after Mia's mother had promised she would be right next door if Mia needed her.

Lars didn't have to be with Mia everywhere she went anymore, not as much as he did when she was younger. Mia had grown up in front of Lars; he knew he could trust her to not go out of buildings without him.

Lars had spent the morning in the gym and was still slightly out of breath as the princess approached him.

"Good morning Princess." Lars said bowing slightly, "what have we got in store today?" He enquired as they made their way to the limo parked outside the apartment complex's doors.

"Morning Hans" Mia stated as she elegantly got into the limo through the door her driver was holding open. "Today Lars, we are accompanying Tina to dress shops to help her decide which style of dress she should wear at her wedding. We shall also be looking at bridesmaid dresses for the same reason." She flash Lars one of her cheekiest grins.

Lars, though he hated to admit it, enjoyed Mia's shopping outings, they were so different to what he use to accompany Mia's father, his previous charge, to. Being Mia's bodyguard wasn't easy though, she sometimes disappeared off without alerting him, especially when with friends so he had to keep quite a close eye on her.

"Oh and Wahim is coming too, so you guys can catch up." Lars looked up at the mention of Wahim's name. Tina's bodyguard, a man Lars had spent much time with during Mia's high school days. It had been the worst part of leaving New York with Mia five years ago, not being able to say goodbye to Wahim. No-one ever realised, but bodyguards have feeling too.

----

Michael arrived at the studio ten minutes late, but it didn't matter as Boris was late as well.

"He had to sort something out to do with the wedding so he said he'd be about fifteen minutes late" Felix, Michael's band mate, explained.

"Good, that'll give me five minutes to have a coffee and some breakfast" Michael wandered over to the breakfast table laid out nearby and grabbed a warm bagel.

Skinner Box had been together nearly ten years now, though they had only had a record deal a year. It had come from someone Michael and Boris had both known many years ago, though Boris had not liked him originally. They were hoping their first properly recorded album, 'Pavlov's Beats' would give them their big break. Many of their songs didn't really mean anything; they were just something they wrote, nothing more; however their latest single, 'Princess Of My Heart' was very special to Michael. It was the song Skinner Box had played to Mia on her fifteenth birthday during G+T, a song which Michael had written for her.

**Okay, so there you are. Ch9 of New York! Hope you enjoyed. Ch10 up soon, when I feel I've been appreciated for writing it enough. Nah only joking. Reviews are nice if possible. I reply to as many as I can. Coolkitten12**


	10. Ring Ring goes the telephone

**Hey new chapter, I'm getting a bit better at updating, I'm also trying to make my chapters longer. I hope you like where this is going. If you want to know anything just let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so please don't sue!**

**----**

Boris raced through the door, his face red from running.

"Whoa! Slow down there sparky, where's the fire?" Michael joked. Boris flashed him a friendly glare and set up his violin. Just then their manager, J.P, came in.

"Right guys, ready then? What we want today is to record 'Princess of my heart' and 'Why did you do this?' The others will be recorded over the next few months. It might take a while to record them, but we have the time. We want to get the album out as fast as possible though. Shall we start?" The band members looked around at each other then started nodding, the excitement mixed with nerves showing on their faces. They walked over to their instruments and prepared to play. J.P gave the signal and they played the first notes.

----

Mia arrived at Tina's only five minutes late, only to be greeted by a distressed looking Boris rushing out of the front door in a rush. He yelled hello as he rushed away, into the blue Buick waiting outside. Tina was standing at the door with a smile on her face when Mia turned back around. Mia gave her a questioning look and Tina replied;

"He's late. He always gets like that; he panics if he's going to be late." Mia gave a small laugh. Tina grabbed her handbag and walked with Mia to the limo where Lars was waiting. Following Tina was the bulky figure of Wahim. When they got into the limo Mia noticed a smile spread across Lars' face at the sight of Wahim. It was nice, she thought, that their bodyguards were friends; it meant they didn't have to feel so guilty about taking hours to go shopping.

A short while later the whole group entered Barneys. When they arrived at the wedding dress section screams resonated around the whole floor. There were so many; strapless, off-the-shoulder, floor length, pure white, beaded, plain and more. The list just went on and on. Lars and Wahim knew they were in for a long day.

After selecting around twenty dresses Tina decided she was ready to go to the changing rooms, and she asked Mia to come in with her to help. They selected a large changing room, and Mia aided Tina in trying on her dresses. As Mia was zipping Tina into a strapless, pure white, floor length dress, the song on the stereo changed. When Mia heard it she sunk down into the little chair in the corner.

"Mia, are you alright?" Tina asked, turning to her friend in worry.

"Just… Just listen." Mia stuttered in a shocked voice. Over the stereo the dulcet tones of 'Skinner Box's lead singer, Michael Moscosvits, were being produced. The song you may ask; "Princess of my heart", 'Skinner Box's first single. Mia was confused, "Tina, why is 'Skinner Box's old song playing?" Tina looked at Mia like she was crazy.

"Didn't Michael tell you?" Tina asked, "'Skinner Box' got a record deal. That's what Boris was late for this morning; they are recording their new album." The stunned look on Mia's face answered Tina's question. Mia couldn't believe it. 'Skinner Box' – a record deal. How had she missed this? She knew Genovia wasn't up on all the latest music, but she would have thought she would have heard of them. And why hadn't Michael told her this morning, or even last night?

----

"Was it something I did?

Was it something I said?

Why did you just leave?

I guess I'll never, ever un-der-stand."

Michael held the last note. Somehow the song was different after last night. He had written a few days after Mia left, when he was hurt and confused. Now he knew the truth, it was like his view of the last 5 years had completely changed.

"Okay guys, that was fantastic. Take five while we set up for the next song." J.P stated and clapped is hands in a "chop chop" fashion.

Michael took a swig of his water, took his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the room as the phone on the other end started to ring.

---

Mia recovered shortly after the initial shock and then went back to trying on dresses. They were on Tina's penultimate dress when Mia's phone made an annoyingly high pitched chirping sound. She fumbled around in her bag and grabbed the phone, sliding it open and hitting the small green telephone.

"Hello" came the voice down the phone. Michael noticed how she sounded tired before replying.

"Lilly, I need to talk to you at some point today; can you meet me for lunch?"

"What? You think just because I work as a freelance journalist I'm free all the time for your little _I need to wallow in self pity and moan to Lilly about 'Mia Gate'_ _for a few hours_ routine?" came the snappy reply from Michael's younger sister. Michael rolled his eyes, this was a regular occurrence nowadays, Michael would phone up and ask to meet up with her, she would bite his head off about something, and then they would arrange to go to the same restaurant at the same time.

"Lilly, shut up would you. I'm not _wallowing in self pity _as you think, but if you're not interested in having a nice meal at 'La Runatega' at one o'clock, which may I add, shall be paid for by me, then by all means don't come. If you change your mind and miraculously decide that maybe spending some time with you old brother would be good, then I'll see you there. Oh, and leave your snappy attitude at your apartment, please." With that he closed his phone with a satisfying click.

---

"Yes, okay Mom, yer sure I can do that, as long as I'm free by 6 then its fine. No… No don't worry, yer, your arts important. No listen I really want to, yer it'll be great. Alright, yer see you at three. Yes, alright, love you." Mia slid the screen of her phone down ending the conversation. Tina had a small smile on her face as she stood looking at Mia. It felt strange to her, it had been five years since Mia had left and now here she was standing next to her in a brightly lit dressing room, helping her try on dresses for her wedding to Boris.

"What's happening at six?" she asked mischievously. Mia gave a small smile and then replied,

"I'm, well, I'm going on a date!" she was grinning from ear to ear. "And before you ask, yes it is with Michael, but back to the situation at hand. We have to find you a dress, are there any here you like the style of?" Tina held up two dresses, unable to decide which one she loved more. Finally, after much deliberation and mind changing she chose the one in her right hand.

"Right well that's good, I think that one looks best" Mia said decisively. Last night she had finally spoken to Grandmere about what was going on, and had happened to mention Tina's wedding. That was when Grandmere had made such an amazing suggestion that Mia couldn't wait to tell Tina.

"But you know what, I don't think you should buy this here, I mean its really overpriced" Tina was confused about Mia recent statement, however her confusion turned to utter love for her friend when Mia continued, " I think your wedding dress would look amazing if you had it all designed for you and were wearing a one off masterpiece. How about a trip to Sebastiano's palace some time, then I could get him to make you a dress" she gave Tina a smile, knowing her Grandmother's friend Sebastiano who always designed her dresses had already agreed to make the bride's and the bridemaids' dresses all for a reduced price. Mia smiled when she saw the glee that engulfed Tina's face.

Tina couldn't believe it, her own gown, designed just for her. She ran to Mia and jumped into her arms. "I'll take that as a yes" Mia said while giggling at her friends over-reaction. "Now, how about we give Lars and Wahim a break from just standing around and go to La Runatega for a nice lunch. Then you can tell me all about your plans for the wedding." Tina nodded eagerly, odd tears of joy streaking down her face. They gather up the gowns and walked out to find Lars and Wahim debating.

"Just like old times" Mia thought happily.

**A/n OMG I am so sorry to all of you, I know I shouldn't have left it this long but I was really busy with school and revision, and I kept getting distracted by high school musical fics. But here it is the next ch. I promise to try and get the next ch. up soon for you, though it may take some time as I have GCSE mocks next week, aaarrgggh. Anyway, I'm going to hopefully update "Where is your heart" as well this weekend so look out for that, Also I now have a joint account wiv my mates, "lovmepadfoot12" on which we right rather funny and surreal Harry Potter fics, so if you want to laugh at something head over to there. Please review if you can, all you have to do is hit that lil button down to the left and then type in something, thanks all very much! Also, than you to Lovemeasiam for betaing Coolkitten12! xxxx**


	11. La Runatega

**A/N hey all, okay yes you may kill me now, I know its been like 3 months since I last updated but it really isn't my fault entirely, first I had writers block, then hsm fics were distracting me, then it was xmas and then I had coursework so yer not my fault, but heres the next ch, I hope you like it, I am afraid to say we are nearing the end, but there will definitely be a sequel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

-----

"That was great guys, you can take your lunch break now but be back by three" J.P called over the speaker system in the sound booth. Michael grabbed his coat, said a quick goodbye to his band mates before heading out the doors, turning right and onto the short walk to his favourite restaurant.

-----

Mia and Tina were sitting chatting animatedly about their lives over the past few years, since they last saw each other, while Lars and Wahim sat comparing their training arguing about whose was better. They were stuck in traffic on the way to the restaurant Michael had told Mia about last night.

The conversation lapsed into silence, as all conversations often do, even between good friends. Mia found herself humming the tune to princess of my heart, though without realising instead of humming it to herself she was humming it so loudly everyone in the limo was looking at her. She turned her head to see Tina with a small smirk on her face, obviously trying to resist laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mia asked confused.

"You've fallen for him deeply again haven't you?" Tina asked, a hint of laughter in her voice. Crimson blush raised up Mia's cheek before she answered quietly.

"To be honest, yes. I never stopped loving him, I was just hurt" A squeal filled the limo, after Tina let it escape her lips.

Ladies, if you would like to know, we have arrived" the driver announced getting out of the car and opening the back door. When Mia stepped out she let out a little gasp. The restaurant was beautiful, an old fashioned building covered in hanging flowers of all kinds and colours. They walked inside and stood waiting to be seated.

----

Michael arrived at his destination five minutes late, but it was only because he had stopped to buy his sister the usual gift of a small box of Lindt chocolate (it was their tradition now, every time one of them wanted a proper chat they would arrange to meet at La Runatega and bring a small box of chocolates for each other (Michael brought Lilly Lindt and Lilly brought Michael Miniature heroes) it was a brother sister thing.

He pushed the door slowly and stood patiently behind two girls who were talking in excited voices about some wedding dress.

-----

"I want a wedding dress with a small about of beads and a mid length train. And..." Mia laughed inside as she heard Tina talk enthusiastically about what her dream wedding dress will be like when she heard a soft cough behind her. She turned around only to meet eyes with…

----

Michael coughed slightly; all that singing this morning had given him a slight sore throat. He saw the head of one of the girls in front on him turn and found himself face to face with none other than his girlfriend. He looked deep into her eyes and saw the joy that lurked within them; she had obviously had a good morning.

----

"What are you doing here?" she asked cutting Tina off mid flow. Before Michael could answer a smartly dressed waiter was leading them to a table. As they walked towards their table Mia looked around the restaurant, she could see why Michael liked it so much, it looked and smelt amazing. Her eyes landed on someone familiar and she realized who it was once Michael sat down next to her. Lilly, her old best friend from high school and Michael's sister. She took her seat and decided what to eat before pointing Lilly out to Tina.

----

Michael greeted his sister politely before taking his seat. Lilly was amazed at the change in her brother since they met last week. He was smiling for one thing, and he was also more attentive than he had been in a long time. Something was up and Lilly wanted to know what, so she took the direct approach.

"What's up with you, you seem totally different, happy for once. Explain, now!"

"That's so typical of you Lilly, always demanding. Well I was about to tell you but now I think I will leave it until after I have ordered" Michael said with a smile, his eyes glancing across the restaurant and landing on Mia. Once again their eyes met and Michael couldn't help but smile.

"Hello… earth to Michael?" Lilly stated waving her hand in front of his face. He blinked and averted his gaze, only to realize the waiter was there waiting to take his order.

"I'll have the spaghetti carbenera and a glass of red wine please" he requested folding his menu up and laying it on the table. His gaze then returned to Mia. He could help it, he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

Lilly noticed him staring at something and turned her head to follow his gaze. Her jaw dropped when she realized what, or rather who he was staring at. She stood up and casually walked over to Mia's table tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

-----

Mia felt three light taps on her should and turned her head to see who was requesting her attention. When she realized who it was she stood up and wrapped her arms around them.

"OMG!, I haven't seen you in so long" Mia gushed once she had released Lilly. She hadn't seen her best friend since the day before she left. She had spoken to her a few times but they had never managed to arrange a time to meet up. Lilly sat down at their table and after saying hello to Tina the three of them started exchanging stories. Ten minutes later Mia and Tina's food arrived and Lilly left their table to return to her own.

----

"Sorry about that. Why didn't you tell me she was here, I thought she lived in the same building as you"

"I've been a bit distracted recently, and I was going to tell you today, right now in fact, so may I explain why I asked you here?" Michael said with a slightly annoyed voice. He only had another hour and he didn't know how long this could take, it all depended on Lilly's reaction. He needn't have worried.

Lilly nodded lightly, signaling him to continue. "Well I wanted to tell you something and I needed to know your reaction. Me and Mia, Mia and I, well we are kind of back together." Michael was all ready with an explanation of why and how prepared when Lilly reacted in a totally different way. She smiled, walked around the table and gave her brother a hug. That's it no interrogation, not a single question, just a hug" Lilly shrugged her shoulders and simply said

"Your happy I can tell that, that's good enough for me."

-----

The rest of lunch went simply for both tables and when Michael got up to leave he walked over to m

Mia and kissed her lightly on the head saying

"Meet at my apartment at 6 alright, dress casually." and with that he left the restaurant.

Mia and Tina called Lilly over to join them for a coffee. The girls were sitting talking about old times when out of the blue Lilly said,

"So, you and Michael are back together again, what ever happened between you that made you run away?" this shocked Mia, she hadn't thought she would have to explain this to anyone. She knew they would ask questions but she didn't think this soon. She took a deep breath and explained everything, up to last night and the revelation of what really happened. When she had finished she looked at the other two, expecting them to say something.

"Well I'm glad you solved it and are together again, you really are a match made in heaven." Was all Lilly said before leaving. Mia looked at Tina who had a look which was a mixture of shock, sadness and joy all in one.

"He was really going to propose?" Tina asked a questioning smile lingering on her lips.

"yes, and I've seen the ring, it is amazing, I wish I had just waited around and asked him what was going on, but that's in the past and we are together again so that's all that matters.

----

Michael left the studio at 5.30 and drove back to his apartment arriving in just enough time to get changed and set everything up. When Mia arrived everything was set. He hadn't yet told her what he was planning for the evening, but he hoped she would like it.

---

Mia's mother had arrived late to pick Rocky up, explaining there was some sort of paint explosion which had to be dealt with before she left. Once her mom and little brother had left it was already six and Mia still had to get ready. She quickly changed into the clothes she had chosen earlier and tied her hair up into a loose pony tail before grabbing her phone and her handbag and rushing out the door and down the hall to Michael's apartment. She knocked on the door uncertain of what lay in store.

----

Michael opened the door slowly and instructed Mia to close her eyes. He then softly took her hand and led her to the living room making one last check around the room before saying she could open her eyes.

When she looked around she was amazed by what she saw, candle light from about 100 candles filled the room, rose petals were spread across the floor and in the centre of the room was a dining table with two simple candles, all laid out ready to be eaten at. Michael led her to her seat and then disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with 2 perfectly risen cheese soufflés

"We need to be quiet or else they'll collapse" he instructed in hushed tones, but the warning wasn't necessary because as soon as he and Mia started to eat them they collapsed anyway, causing Mia to giggle gently. Michael looked up at her smiling.

---

The evening was perfect, on of the best dates Mia had been on. She had been to five star restaurants with dukes, opera houses with earls and music halls with lords, but none of them even came close when it came to romantic dates. Michael was the master of romance.

Mia stayed the night, though she chose to sleep in the guest bed instead of Michael's as she was still nervous. She fell asleep that night thinking everything was perfect in her life and she was back where she belonged. But things never stay perfect do they? And things can change dramatically in 7 months.

**A/n, and yes that is where I'm going to leave it because I have a definite plan of what I want to happen in the next ch. I hope you all enjoyd this ch, sorry again for the length of wait but blame gcse's not me. Review please and tell me your opinion! xx**


	12. The End

**AN: Ok, so I haven't updated in a long while. I've had half this chapter written for a while, but then I got writers block and I'm currently in the middle of my exams, so I didn't have a chance to write anymore. So I present to you, the final chapter!**

_Previously: The evening was perfect, on of the best dates Mia had been on. She had been to five star restaurants with dukes, opera houses with earls and music halls with lords, but none of them even came close when it came to romantic dates. Michael was the master of romance._

_Mia stayed the night, though she chose to sleep in the guest bed instead of Michael's as she was still nervous. She fell asleep that night thinking everything was perfect in her life and she was back where she belonged. But things never stay perfect do they? And things can change dramatically in 7 months._

Mia's life was better then ever. The last seven months had been so unbelievable that Mia had to keep pinching herself to believe it.

Her best friend was getting married in just over a month and a half, she was finally back with the guy of her dreams, her mom was pregnant and her Grandmere was actually happy for once. Everything was perfect.

Michael walked into the recording studio, ready to record his bands' new album "FYI". Their first album had been so popular their record label had wanted them to release another only five months after the original. They were amazed, since that was much faster than normal.

He grabbed a coffee and headed to the meeting room to discuss what the plan was for the day with JP and the rest of the band.

Mia checked her diary to see what she had planned today. It read;

Meeting with Tina at La Runetega: 1 pm, discuss dates of final dress fittings before wedding.

Date with Michael: 6pm, dress smart.

The time, by the clock to her right, was 11am. Mia felt a sudden rush of energy and threw back her soft mauve duvet cover. She grabbed her trainers and walkman and headed to the gym for her usual morning workout.

She had an agreement with Lars. If she wanted to go to places in the apartment complex she could go alone. The only thing was that if she wanted to go to someone else's apartment she had to inform him. She had him on speed dial, which made things a lot easier.

After her usual forty minute workout, Mia returned to her apartment to clean herself up before meeting up with Tina. As she was getting her key out to open her front door she noticed a small pink envelope lying on the ground in front of it. Her name carefully written over the front. She picked it up as she entered the apartment, then placed it gently on the coffee table before heading into the shower.

"And finally" JP said proudly after the meeting had dragged on for nearly an hour, "I have been in talks with many people and can now give you some great news…" He paused for effect, glancing round at the wide expectant faces. He took a deep breath, "The first Skinner Box tour will begin in four months time. We will visit all the major states and the start date allows Boris to get married and return from honeymoon before rehearsals begin." The room was filled with cheers and claps. The band members high-fived each other and the cork of a champagne bottle popped. Once the celebrations had ended the band members all headed into the main studio to tune up. All that is except Michael. He was too busy talking to JP, but not about the tour.

"So is everything set for tonight?" JP enquired. He was the only one Michael had told about what he had planned for tonight. Michael was staring into the distance and didn't register that JP was talking to him until JP clicked his fingers in front of Michael's face.

"Huh?" He jumped, startled, "Oh right. Yeah almost, but I still need to sort some things out before 6" he said while thinking through in his mind what he had left to do. He signed, nervous about what tonight could bring, then left the room to set up for the recording.

The cold air caused the hairs on Mia's neck to tingle as she laid her hand upon the envelope. She settled down on the couch with the envelope spinning round and round in her hands. She looked at the time. She had to go in an hour, but she wanted to read this first, yet she was too nervous to open the flap of the envelope.

She slowly slid a finger underneath the opening and gradually pulled the pink paper apart. Inside laid a baby pink piece of card which she carefully slipped out of its casing. The front was covered in love hearts of varying sizes, while the remaining space was covered in the words which Mia and Michael had exchanged many times over the last seven months; "I Love You".

Mia flipped the card open, and smiled when she saw that Michael had written her a poem.

_A wish is a dream your heart makes_

_And I've made many for me and you_

_So let me take you to that special place_

_And we'll make a few come true!_

_Michael xx_

Mia sighed. Sometimes he was the most romantic and amazing guy that there was. But something was troubling her. Where was "that special place"? They had so many places that were special to them, but where was the most special? Did he mean La Runatega, the little restaurant which he knew was her favorite? Or was it the art gallery which showcased her mother's work? He knew how special that was to her. Maybe he meant his apartment. That is where he invited her to tonight. They had spent a large amount of time in that apartment. She lay back against the arm of the sofa and closed her eyes, trying to work out where the most special was.

_"How to save a life… How to save a life"._ The final lyrics of one of Skinner Box's new songs hung in the studio for a few moments before JP's words cut through on the intercom.

"That's a wrap, boys! Great work, and remember we have a meeting in two weeks to discuss promotion methods for the new album AND the tour! You can leave now!" The band members started to pack up all their equipment, of which there was a large amount.

Michael checked the clock and, seeing it was one o'clock, he smiled. 'In 6 hours, if everything goes to plan, I will be the luckiest man alive' he thought while helping Felix place the keyboard into the van.

Lars and Mia casually entered the restaurant and sat at the normal table where Tina and Wahim were waiting for them. When the waiter arrived they all ordered their usuals and got down to business. Lars and Wahim were animatedly discussing the security plans for the wedding, seeing as they were to be the official bodyguards, whereas Mia and Tina were excitedly chatting about the arrangements already made.

"So dates wise, I spoke to Sebastiano on Monday and he said that the dresses would be ready for a final fitting by the 6th, so if there are any problems there will be plenty of time for alterations to be made." Mia looked over at her friend and let out a small laugh when she saw how broad the smile across her face was.

"So everyone needs to go to the dress shop one day after then so he can check?" Tina enquired, removing her diary from her back and turning to the 6th of July and finding her closest free day to then. "Right…" she said turning through a few pages, then turning back again. "Ah! How about the 17th? I have to go see the hall in the morning 'til 12 to check the decorations, then I'm having lunch with the cake woman until two, but I'm free from then on"

"I have a meeting with the president of France but I'm free from five, so that should be fine. Shall we say meet at the shop at five-thirty? Oh and Sebastiano told me to remind you to bring your shoes with you, so he can get the dress fitted to the correct length". At this point their food arrived and they tucked in.

The band were placing the final items into the van and discussing the tour excitedly. Michael interrupted saying he had to leave, then walked out of the studio. The sun was shining brightly down on him as he walked into the centre of town. He was thinking how the weather was reflecting his mood when he arrived at his destination. As he pushed the door open the bell rang and he was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Welcome to 'Sweet Somethings', how may I help you today?" The man was speaking his usual greeting before looking up to see who he was serving. He smiled when he saw Michael standing there.

Michael loved this bakery, he had been coming for the last four years, and in that time he and the server, whose name was Jason, had become really close friends. He had brought Mia here for their first date and she had fallen in love with the place. He didn't bring her here often, it was special and he didn't want to spoil that by going there every day. He saved it for really special occasions.

"Hey Mike, what can I do you for?" Jason looked inquiringly at his good friend, who never usually came to the shop before six, "and where is that lovely girlfriend of yours?" Michael blushed before asking about the cake he had ordered. "It should be done at about seven, is that soon enough?" Michael nodded, "And have you written down what you want written on it yet?" Michael had ordered Mia's favorite type of cake, the double chocolate fudge cake, and was going all out having the extra feature that Jason offered. He handed a small piece of card with his message on to Jason and waited for his reaction. He watched as Jason's eyes skimmed the words, then his mouth slowly formed an 'o' shape. When he had reached the end of the message he looked up and met Michael eyes. "You serious?" He enquired, surprised. Michael smiled and nodded, after which Jason gave Michael a high-five over the counter. "When? Where?" Jason enquired excitedly.

"Tonight. Here" Michael explained simply, then apologized but said that he had to leave, "We will be here at seven, is that ok?" Jason said it was and Michael walked out the door.

It was almost four o'clock and Mia's apartment was eerily silent. Mia was lying on her bed, thinking about everything that had occurred in the last seven months. She slowly let her eyes droop closed, succumbing to the tiredness that had washed over her. She was exhausted after her unplanned shopping spree with Tina that afternoon. They had left the restaurant and hit the shops.

A sudden shrill ringing pieced her ears. Mia opened one eye and gave the phone in her bedroom an icy glare before sluggishly lifting the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?" She answered groggily, trying to figure out the best way to kill whoever it was on the other end of the phone. What the voice told her made her sit up rapidly, all thought of sleep vanished from her mind.

"Amelia," the young girl on the other end of the line said shakily after telling her the news, "everyone here sends their deepest sympathies to you at this difficult time" A tear dropped onto Mia's mauve duvet, which was now wrapped tightly around her slender frame.

"Thank you Anette. Please inform palace staff that I shall be returning as soon as possible. And could you prepare the Royal Genovian Jet for take off and have them inform me as soon as it is ready?" Mia requested of her Genovian assistant, the sadness evident in her voice. She heard the tapping of keys then Anette's calm yet somber voice returned to the line.

"The jet is being prepared as we speak." Mia issued her thanks then hung up. She climbed out of her bed and grabbed her suitcase before hurriedly packing clothing and supplies for her trip.

She was placing the final items in her case nearly an hour later when there was a knock at the door.

As it swung open Helen Thermopolis stood facing her teary eyed daughter. From the look on her face, Mia could tell that her mother had not been informed of the awful news.

"Mia? What's wrong?" Her mother enquired worriedly, as she walked into the apartment. She had come here to tell Mia about the latest news on her new baby brother/sister, but all thoughts of that were lost when she saw the sadness in Mia's face.

"It's… Mom, it's dad and Grandmere" Mia choked out before being enveloped in a tight hug. "They… were…in," Mia started through her sobs, her mother calmed her down then she continued, "They had a serious car crash. The doctors don't know if they are going to make it". When Mia had finished she looked up in her mothers eyes and saw the tears starting to form.

Helen could tell Mia needed her and so she held back her own tears. The mother and daughter remained hugging each other for a few moments until Mia broke away and walked into her room. She returned moments later with her suitcase dragging behind her. Helen suddenly realized what this meant.

"When are you leaving?" she asked nervously, knowing this was going to be a difficult time for all of them. A time which could lead to many complications, and to Helen rarely seeing her daughter.

"Lars is collecting me in fifteen minutes for the airport. I don't know what's going to happen once I get there, or how long I will stay. But I know this is what I have to do, my country needs me."

The next ten minutes were spent with Helen and Mia talking about arrangements. Mia suddenly remembered something and rushed back into her bedroom, returning moments later with some envelopes in her hand. She gave them to her mother.

"I haven't got time to say goodbye to people, this is all so rushed, but I didn't just want to leave like last time. Could you give these to the people they are addressed to as soon as possible?" Helen could see it was really important to Mia and so she agreed that she and Frank would deliver them that evening.

Lars arrived shortly after that, and so Mia kissed her mother and left her apartment. She didn't know when she would next see it; she hoped it would be before Tina's wedding.

Michael was sat in his apartment thinking through everything that had to be organized in the next hour. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously while contemplating how much his life could change in the next few hours. A loud knock at the door cut through his thoughts.

As the door opened, Michael began to worry. Frank Gianini was stood there, looking nervous, an envelope in his hand. Michael invited him in, but he declined, explaining how he had some other deliveries to make. He handed Michael the envelope.

"Mia said she wanted you to have this." Frank explained before leaving.

Michael closed the door softly, thoughts flowing through his mind at a mile a minute. Questions were repeating themselves over and over in his head. Why was Mia giving him a letter and not talking to him face to face? What couldn't wait until they saw each other later that night? What had he done wrong? Why tonight?

He slumped on the couch and tore the letter open. As his eyes flicked from word to word along the page grew steadily wider, and his mouth grew more and more into the shape of an 'o'. As he reached the final word his hand went limp. The paper fluttered slowly to the ground.

He reached into the pocket of his jacket, his hand clasping on what he was searching for. As he opened his hand in front of him he smiled a sad smile. He lifted the lid of the small black box. A single tear fell, colliding with the shining diamond sparkling up at him. Tonight was meant to be special. Tonight was meant to change both their lives. Tonight, they were meant to get engaged.

**AN: Well there you have it. The End. I hope you all enjoy****ed this story, I'm sorry for it taking so long! Thanks to PadfootsprincessJ for betaing! I will right a sequel if people request it. I do have some ideas of what should happen in a sequel if there is one, but your ideas are also welcome! Bye! xx**


End file.
